


Deep In My Bones

by wiltedflame



Series: Roses [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Kerberos Mission, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedflame/pseuds/wiltedflame
Summary: Adam didn't expect Keith to show up at his door the evening of the announcement. He also didn't Keith's composure to snap.+++"... You weren't the only one who lost someone, Adam..."





	Deep In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> With Adam having been introduced, I felt this should be something I should write for this series. [Click here if you want to know my whole opinion on Adam and his relationship with Shiro.](https://gingerspillstea.tumblr.com/post/176867001616/i-think-im-going-to-stay-off-the-voltron-tag-for)
> 
> In the show, Keith is portrayed to be a very temperamental and emotional person with his snarky comments and violent nature. He also doesn't really show his vulnerable side to anyone other than Shiro, who has been one of the only people to really be there for him after his dad passes, and tends to not trust people very easily because Krolia left him and his dad when he was a baby.
> 
> In this part, however, I wanted to show my interpretation of Keith during this point in time. His emotions would be running very high and he would have been struggling to keep his composure. Plus, with him being in a very intimate relationship with Matt, he wouldn't be able to keep his composure for long, especially in front of Adam, who was in engaged to Shiro. 
> 
> There is definitely still tension between the two of them because I feel like Adam and Keith would only have tolerated each other with Shiro around, but this is also to show a very vulnerable moment between the two of them.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

**“A** dam! We need to talk right now!”

 

A heavy sigh fell from the lips of the man in question as he rubbed at his temple in irritation. He knew that voice fairly well and Adam really didn’t want to talk to the owner of it at the moment, but he knew that if he didn’t let the younger male in, he wouldn’t be given a moment’s peace. The tablet in his hand was set down on his table as he stood and trudged over to the door of his room to open it.

 

“What do you want, Keith?”

 

Standing in front of him was Keith Kogane. He is a young man who his fia _—_ who _Takashi_ saw potential in, despite his problems with authority and violent tendencies. Adam didn’t understand why Takashi took a chance on him, but he never really understood any of the decisions he made in the first place.

 

Keith stood there with his hands clenched at his sides and his face with an expression of anger mixed with a hint of devastation. Adam had seen Keith storm out of the canteen earlier that day when it was announced to the cadets what had happened to the crew on the Kerberos mission, but he hadn’t seen the young man since until now. It made him a tad curious as to why Keith showed up to his room now.

 

“Iverson won’t listen to me. No one will even _talk_ to me about it. I know Shiro is still out there and I can’t do anything about it!” Keith snapped out and he took in a deep breath as if to keep his composure, which definitely seemed to be on the verge of cracking, “You have to talk to Iverson! Get the Garrison to send out a search party and find them. You have to do _something_ , Adam.”

 

Of course. He should have expected this.

 

Adam sighs and adjusts his glasses, crossing his arms across his chest, “It’s not that simple.”

 

“Yes, it is! You know that Shiro wouldn’t have made an error, even with his condition. I know that he’s still out there and _alive_! If you could just make Iverson see that—”

 

“Enough, Keith!”

 

Keith’s angry and frantic rambling cut off at Adam raising his voice. Adam never raised his voice, not even towards his students, but he didn’t need to hear this. He doesn’t need this kind of thinking _poisoning_ his mind right now.

 

“Just… go back to your room. Takashi’s gone and he’s not coming back,” Adam’s tone was drained and exhausted. He had been grieving since he heard the news. Too many tears had been shed, but he knew his grieving wouldn’t be done for who knows how long. Adam had lost the man he loved, yet turned his back on when he needed his support. He regrets the words he said to Takashi, but it was too late to take them back and to say that he was sorry. If he let Keith convince him to do this, it would only make him hurt even more. He didn’t need that.

 

“It’s okay to be in denial at first, but Keith, I can’t do this. Go back to your room. Now.”

 

There was silence as Adam saw Keith’s eyes that had widened with each word he said squeeze shut. He watched as Keith’s hands clenched tighter until his knuckles turn white and he ducked his head. Assuming the conversation was over, Adam went to shut the door when he had almost missed the young man say something else barely above a whisper.

 

“...You weren’t the only one who lost someone, Adam…”

 

He paused at Keith’s words and his eyebrow raised as he looked down at the teen.

 

“Wha—”

 

His breathing caught in his throat as Keith lifted his head, eyes widening at the sight. Violet eyes were filled with tears and Adam noticed that not only had some fallen down his cheeks, but his entire body had begun to tremble. He had never seen Keith like this before, so vulnerable and _broken_. He was usually stoic and quiet, making the occasional snarky comment and tends to lash out towards the nearest person when provoked. This was a whole different side to Keith than Adam was used to seeing.

 

“Matt promised to come home. H-He was supposed to stay safe. He was supposed to keep his promise!”

 

Suddenly, Adam moved quickly as Keith’s composure finally cracked into pieces and he nearly felt his knees as sobs escaped him. The older wrapped his arms around Keith to catch him and to keep him from hurting himself before Keith’s hands uncurled and then grasped at the sleeves of his shirt. Everything clicked in Adam’s mind after that. Not only had Keith lost Takashi, a man he had expressed many times was his mentor and one of the only people who seemed to care about him, but he had lost Matthew Holt as well, a young man whom Adam assumed Keith implied was more than just friends.

 

“Oh, Keith…”

 

Adam continued to hold the teen in his arms, allowing him to get everything out of his system now than with violence later. He now understood why Keith was so upset. Losing a mentor and boyfriend in one go would most likely be one of the worst things to happen to him, considering Keith’s past.

 

“I just want my Matt back…” Keith breathed softly between sobs and Adam’s hold on him tightened. Tears pricked at his own eyes behind his glasses as flashes of memories between him and Takashi entered his mind. Adam wanted _his_ Takashi back, but he wouldn’t ever get him back. No matter how much he wanted to have him back in his arms again, to apologize for what he said and to show his regret for what he did, he couldn’t.

 

“I know, Keith. I know.”

 

Neither of them said anything else for a long time as Keith continued to let out his sobs, clinging to Adam like a lifeline. They both clung to the person they knew could understand how they felt and didn’t let go.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos or a comment would be much appreciated. :)))


End file.
